


笛

by tsuna5136



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuna5136/pseuds/tsuna5136
Summary: －战国basara二创同人文－CP是长宗我部元亲X德川家康－原作PA，背景战国BASARA3元亲红线－是刀
Relationships: 長曾我部元親/德川家康





	笛

**Author's Note:**

> 幾年前在部落格寫的文章,做個搬運~

**笛**

嗖－嗖－强劲的海风一如既往，刮的强烈又张狂，吹的人衣带和发丝飞扬，对讨海人来说这可是无比适合出航的好日子，看哪！那蓝天！那大海！咱们的未来就在前方！

「小的们！扬起船帆──！」

「喔喔──！」

獨眼的銀髮船長扛著他那巨大無比的長槍，邁著堅實的步伐踏上船頭，肩上披著的紫色外衣彷彿帶起了海風的方向，身後跟著的一群水手部下們一同仰望著這個巨大的存在，邊吶喊著あにき！あにき！的口號，啊，多麼帥氣的討海人啊！

「家康。」银发船长回过头，看向身旁一名身着黄色兜甲的少年，被唤做家康的少年，身高不过只到银发船长的腰部，两人站在一起彷佛父子或是兄弟般，但是银发船长脱口而出的话语却是完全平等的不协调。

「你今天就要走了吧？」

「嗯。谢谢你这几天的照顾，元亲。」正经八百的语气，配在这少年家康身上可真是说不出的老成。

元亲，银发独眼的船长，听到了家康的回复咧嘴笑个开怀，身体微倾轻捏了捏对方的鼻头，惹的人瞬间变了脸，两人笑闹了开来，刚刚的帅气英姿似是不复见一般。

水手部下们笑着看望这一切，他们很高兴的看到大哥有了个能交心的好友。

「我觉得好久没有看到大哥这种表情了。」一名水手搭着身旁人的肩闲聊道，「是啊，虽然大哥对我们一直都很好，气氛也一直都很开朗，可是这样放松开怀的样子，实在太少见了。」被搭话的另一名部下也点头称是。「大哥很需要一个好朋友啊－我们对于大哥来说，不管再怎么亲，都还是大哥与部下的关系，能够遇到家康大人，真是太好了！」大伙儿嘻笑着，感染了那份兴奋的微醺。

海面上，元亲的宠物鸟儿拍着翅膀落到了元亲的肩头上，口中叫着「元亲！元亲！」旁人听来或许只是叫着人名，但牠的主人却听出了弦外之音。

「是吗？抱歉啊家康，看来还是没有找到你的那只笛子呢。」元亲抓了抓头发，苦笑的说道。

「啊？喔，没有关系啦，那也不是什么非常重要的东西，我再做就有了。」家康愣了一下才明白对方的意思，前几日他跟因为想要得到本多忠胜而交手的元亲大打出手因而有了初次的照面，但在之后却成了交心的好友，还给对方借看了自己一直以来带在身上的一只手工做的笛子。

家康并不是非常喜欢笛子，也并非多么擅长吹奏，而说穿了那只笛子其实也并不是什么贵重之物，仅是家康随意手工做的一项简单的物事，因为成品的外观还算喜欢，也就一直这么带着了。无事时吹上个一两曲，倒也能尽到纾解心情的作用与雅兴。

只不过，借给元亲看时是在大伙儿都笑闹开来的酒宴上，第二天酒醒时却已经找不到那东西了，酒宴上大家乘着酒兴都闹了个开怀，谁也不记的那样单纯的物事究竟去了哪里。

「不，是俺向你借来的东西，所以俺一定会找到的，等找到后一定拿去还你！」元亲轻敲了下家康的头，给予了一个肯定。

「…嗯，我知道了，那就麻烦你了。」家康看着满脸坚定的元亲，也不再多说些什么，反正这东西找的到也好，找不到也罢，将来茫茫人海，时局多变化的战国时代，能否还能在之后见的到面，都是未知数，有个要归还的东西作为依据倒也没什么不妥。

战国时代的约定，都是这样子的，不是吗？虽然他相信元亲不是这样的人，可是，这可是战国啊。前一天耳鬓厮磨后一天刀剑相向都不稀奇的战国啊！

白纸黑字写下的协定，都会有被随时撕碎的隐忧，更别说这口头约定的路数了。自己过了几天，就会忘了这件事吧，而元亲，一定也是一样－

「当然！啊－对了，那这样吧！这个给你！」元亲转头看向正在他肩头上拍着翅膀的鹦鹉，鹦鹉一边拍着翅膀一边落下了几缕鲜艳的羽毛，元亲拾起了肩头上的一片，交给了家康。

「以此作为约定，我一定会把东西再还给你的！不管过了多久！」元亲爽朗的笑容，暗示着家康，其实他也非常明白之后要见面或许已是不太可能的事了，但有个约定，总是比口头答应要具体的多。

「……」家康愣愣的看着那搓羽毛。

「还约定咧…我说大哥，您在求婚啊？」一旁一个心直口快的部下弥太郎直白的说出了关键句，让整个原本笑闹无比的大船上整个气氛瞬间冷掉。

……………………………………………………………………………

「才！才不是咧！这是男人的约定啊！弥太郎你哪只眼瞎了觉得这是求婚啊你肯定没有求过婚吧万年单身男！」堂堂一个大男人却不知怎地被这句话给搞的满脸通红，左看右看忽然就是不敢看眼前家康澄澈的黑色眸子，干脆直接冲到白目部下弥太郎的面前做势要扭掉他的脖子－「大哥您不是也没有求过婚嘛您又知道怎么求婚了喔－」「要你管啊就算我没有求过婚也比你懂啦－」两人扭打在一起的模样让全船的人都哈哈大笑起来，包括原本愣神住了的家康。

大伙儿笑着，开怀的笑着，家康也笑着，笑出了眼泪。啊啊，我敢肯定，这个人一定会是这个战国时代的异类啊。

笑够了的家康抹掉了眼角笑出来的泪水，走过去接过了元亲手上的羽毛，微笑着说「好啊，你可真的要还给我啊元亲，我等你。」打闹的头发凌乱的元亲愣了愣，随后咧开嘴笑的张狂，没多久再次转头大骂后面那停止不休的咻－咻－的群众耸动声。

最後，目送著巨大的本多機械人抱著少年家康逐漸飛離了土佐的領地，歡送聲從此起彼落的吵雜最後慢慢沉靜，雖說沒多久後又響起了あにき！あにき！的口號揚起了帆，朝著和家康離去的方向相反的目標前進。

说好了，你往东，俺往西，将来，各自都要闯出一翻天下。

到那个时候，俺一定已经找到那把笛子，也一定已经达成了彼此的目标，而且，还会再次见面的吧！

那之后…

过了多久了…？

俺们…的确是再见面了的…

再见面的时候，看到的你，已不像以往我记忆中的你了。你的身高抽高了，肌肉变结实了，长相变成熟了，认不太出来了。而俺，没变，没变。

明明是时隔好多年的再会，只不过，却是在俺被因为部下惨死的忿怒冲昏了头，大声的质问着你，你却，一言不发，满脸悲伤的看着俺，对于俺的攻击，你几乎不还手，让俺更加确定了你就是凶手，然后，最后，你满身是血的死在了俺的面前。

在你气若游丝的最后一口气间，你说了什么？俺又说了什么？

什么都…不记的了…

…那之后…得知了事实的真相…你没有背叛俺，更没有忘记俺，是俺把这一切都给抛弃了。

其实，在跟你分手的那天之后，俺每天，每天，都有努力的去寻找你的那只笛子，可是，怎么样也找不到。时间久了，我也不抱希望了，只希望哪一天跟你再次见面时，能好好的说出找不到笛子的事实。

可是，那之后，发生了那件事，俺…什么都…抛诸脑后了…脑袋里存有的祇有愤怒，还有…悲伤…

你会原谅俺吗？

…大概不会吧…

因为，连俺自己都无法原谅自己啊…

「大哥…」

细小的声音传到了自己的耳里，元亲从文件中抬起了头，看向眼前推门进来的部下。

「是弥太郎啊…有什么事吗？」

「大哥，我们几个人在整理仓库，结果在角落里找到了这个箱子，里面似乎装了些您的旧的东西，您看要怎么办？」

弥太郎将手中的系了红绳的箱子移到了元亲的面前，元亲疑惑的打开了箱子，一件件的翻了出来。啊啊，还真的是一些很旧很旧的东西，有他小时候玩过的皮球、还有第一次学会写字的纸、成年后就再也穿不下的一件很喜欢的外衣，唉呀，全都是些以前自己舍不得丢掉的旧物事，还有…

手，僵在半空中。

「这不是…」元亲的声音有些颤抖，他缓缓的将放在箱子底部的一件小小的东西拿了出来，小小的只比自己的掌心大没几吋，旧旧的沾满了历史的尘迹，尾端系着一条红绳，这不正是当初家康借给他看，结果却总是找没下落的那把笛子吗？

是了，自己想起来了，全都想起来了。那天晚上，家康借给自己看的笛子，因为喝多了，脑袋里想着的，只是觉得这是很重要的东西，不能弄丢的重要东西，所以，他回到房间时，就把不小心一直放在身上的笛子移到了这个向来放置舍不得丢掉的旧物的箱子里，结果，酒醒后却忘了。

颤抖的手拍了拍笛子身上的灰尘，放到嘴边试着吹奏起来，他向来没有什么音乐造诣，但只是吹出声音还是办的到的。

哔─────

音色圆润，饱实，就如同记忆中家康吹给自己听的一般。

啊啊，你依然，都没有变…

就像这只笛子一样，不管是外观，还是内里…一直都…没有变…

小小的、不起眼的、但却隐藏着坚强的意志，和温柔的力量…

我早该知道的，在看到你的眼睛时就该知道的，即使你的身高抽高了，肌肉变结实了，长相变成熟了，认不太出来了，但你没变，一直都没变…

变的是俺、忘的是俺、一直都是俺…

滴滴答答…

「大哥…」弥太郎的声音传了过来，俺却发现自己无法看清楚弥太郎的面容了，为什么，泪水止不住呢？

俺想要向你道歉，俺想要把东西还给你，俺想要实现那个约定啊…

「为什么…你不在啊？家康…家康…俺想把东西还给你啊…俺要去哪里，才能找到你？至少，让俺把东西还给你啊…」

感觉到手里笛子冰冷的触感，感觉到一旁弥六与其他部下焦虑关心的声音，感觉到自己滑过脸庞炙热的泪水，却怎么也感觉不到那个人的声音，那个人的温度…

「──家康──」

天下之大，茫茫人海，六世轮回，几番波折。

俺何时才能再次见到你呢？

何时…

才能…

…

THE END


End file.
